


A Broken Tradition

by spookymadej



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved, Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), shyan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Buzzfeed, Fluff and Angst, M/M, also i love helen so much, and jealous, angst lmao, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, i was sad writing it, like this fic makes me seem like i hate her but PSA i love Helen Pan, ryan is dating helen, shane is WHIPPED, they're high schoolers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookymadej/pseuds/spookymadej
Summary: “No, God dammit Shane! Tell me what it is!”“I’m fucking in love with you!”orShane and Ryan have a tradition of going to the movies every month, but Shane gets jealous and leaves.





	A Broken Tradition

“You’re not mad are you?” Ryan immediately questioned as his best friend opened up the door to the back seat. 

“Mad? Never,” Shane stated, a bit too sarcastically for Ryan’s liking. “You invited your girlfriend to our movie night, it’s fine,” he reassured. 

Shane and Ryan have been best friends since the fourth grade. They’ve been though thick and thin, high and low, nothing could ever separate them. Until Helen came into the picture. 

Shane doesn’t hate Helen, no, Helen is amazing. They get along quite nicely. 

But this was Shane and Ryan’s movie night. They go every month to see the next big movie, it’s been their tradition since middle school, and they never once broke it. 

This month they’ve decided to see the new supernatural movie. Ryan was very excited, and Shane, being the skeptic he is, didn’t seem too happy (but he’d do anything and everything for Ryan. Including going to see this dumb movie). 

“Didn’t you say last time you saw a movie with her it got really awkward? Like the hand holding, head resting , he putting her hand on your thigh?” 

Ryan laughed. “Last time was our second date, this is our fourth. Maybe it’ll be less awkward.” 

Shane couldn’t help but to shake his head. “You’ve had one date since then. I doubt anything had changed.”

“Shut up, Madej.”

“Whatever you say, Bergara. If it get’s too awkward, you can lean on me,” the taller boy joked. 

The rest if the ride was full of tension as Ryan picked up Helen. Shane had offered to drive his own car, but Ryan insisted he had picked the older boy up. 

It’s not much fun sitting in the back, Shane decided. 

__

The movies were packed, but the trio fortunately found three seats next to each other. 

Helen sat in the isle, Ryan in the middle, and Shane in the inside. Shane hates sitting in the inside, but at least nobody was to his left and Ryan was on the right. 

Every time a trailer for a new movie came on, Shane would lean over to Ryan and tell him “we should go see that next month,” but Ryan had beat him to it. Only he didn’t whisper to Shane. He whispered it to Helen. 

The movie hadn’t even started yet and Shane already wanted to leave. He didn’t mind Helen and Ryan dating, he just hated that it’s tearing him and Ryan apart. 

Shane noticed Helen’s hand on Ryan’s thigh and immediately felt bad for Ryan. That is, until he saw the smile on Ryan’s face and the shorter boys arm around her shoulder. 

Shane couldn’t stand this any longer. He couldn’t stand being the third wheel, having a tradition ruined, not being able to enjoy the popcorn. And, God, he couldn’t stand seeing the boy he’s in love with kiss another. 

So when two people were looking for seats, Shane gladly gave up his seat and the vacant one next to him. 

As he was getting up to leave, Ryan stopped him, grabbing his wrist. 

“Who am I supposed to lean on if things get awkward?” 

“Lean on the stranger that I gave my seat to. It won’t be so different since all I am is a stranger to you now,” and with that. Shane was up and out of the theater without saying another word. 

Shane was hoping Ryan would chase after him. 

He didn’t.   
___

The walk home was long. He knew he should have taken his car, he knew he should have told Ryan he didn’t want Helen coming, he knew he’s an idiot who is in love with his best friend. 

His mom was confused when Shane came crashing into the house and going straight to his room without a word. She gave him space, though. Shane just needs space. 

___

A knock at the door jolted Shane awake, he tiredly beckoned whoever was out there to come in. 

“Shane?” The familiar voice of his best friend never failed to make Shane smiled, until this very moment. 

“Did you bring Helen?” he asked, never opening his eyes to meet Ryan’s. 

“What? No, I dropped her off after the movie and came over here. Are you okay?”

Shane sat up, finally opening his eyes to see his friend. 

“I’m fine, thanks” the older one snapped. He didn’t know why he was being so mean to Ryan, but he couldn’t help it. “How was the movie? Or were you two so wrapped up in each other that you didn’t watch?” 

Ryan has had it. He’s been trying to meet in the middle of both Shane and Helen's needs, but he can’t be doing that if his best friend hates his girlfriend. He’s getting fed up and he doesn’t want to tip toe around the subject anymore. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Shane. Is this what this is all about? You ditch me in the theater, you fucking come home and mope around, and you’re being an ass to me. What’s up with you? Do you hate Helen?”

Shane was taken aback by Ryan’s accusations, but didn’t hesitate in the slightest to answer him. 

“No I don’t fucking hate Helen! She’s an amazing person, Ryan, but she always hangs out with you and is always ruining our plans that I’ve been looking forward to and I...” Shane’s voice lowered, “...I just get jealous.”

“Jealous? What? are you in love with Helen or some shit?” Ryan accused. 

“No,” Shane sighed. 

“Then what is it?”

“Ry-“

“No, God dammit Shane! Tell me what it is!”

“I’m fucking in love with you!” Shane shouted without a moments hesitation. Ryan froze. He didn’t say a word. 

“Ryan?”

Silence. 

“Ry-“

“I have to go...” Ryan hurried. “I just. Helen’s waiting and... I’ll see you around... maybe... just... bye.” 

And just like that, Ryan was gone. 

Shane fucked everything up. 

__

Hours, Days, weeks passed and Ryan wouldn't return any of Shane's calls, texts, DM's or snaps. The only time Shane ever saw Ryan was at school when Ryan would be with Helen, talking to all of their friends. 

Shane sat alone at lunch, now. He's too embarrassed to even look at Ryan anymore. Ryan would just ignore him anyways. So when the next month rolled around and it was time for Shane and Ryan to see the latest movie, Shane went alone. He sat in the back of the theater, munching on his small popcorn and watched. It wasn't as fun being alone as it was to be with Ryan. 

When Shane arrived home, he sat on the couch with his parent's. They were watching some sort of cable news program talking about LGBTQ+. That's the night when Shane realized his parent's are homophobic. That's the night Shane realized he could never come out to them. That's the night Shane realized he needed Ryan the most. That's the night Shane realized just how much he missed Ryan. 

Shane hopes Ryan is missing him as much as he's missing Ryan. 

__

It's been one month, three days, and some hours since Ryan last talked to Shane, when there was a knock at the door. Shane, without peering through the window to see who it was, opened the door to a disheveled Ryan.

"Shane..." Ryan sniffled, tear stains prompt on his face. "Helen cheated on me."

Shane stayed quiet. 

"I went to pick her up and she was in bed with some guy and, fuck," he took a deep breath "I'm such a shitty person because I've been ignoring you for weeks and now I came running to you as soon as I had a problem. And it's just not fair to you. I didn't give you anybody to run to when you were having a problems and I'm such a fucking dick and..." Ryan paused.   
Shane remained silent.   
Because what are you supposed to say? What are you supposed to say to someone who you're in love with ignores you for a month then comes running to your door with an apology? What are you supposed to do? Do you turn them away, making them go through the hell they made you go through? That seemed like a good option to Shane, but he wouldn't even wish this pain upon his worst enemy. 

"Fuck you," Shane spoke up. "Fuck you for thinking it was okay to come waltzing over to my house after WEEKS of not talking to me the minute you have an issue with Helen. You have no FUCKING idea the shit I've gone through. God, Ryan, you;re so fucking selfish."

"Shane..."

"NO I'm not done. Do you have any idea what it's like to be in LOVE with you best friend, only to have him ignore you for a month? Not return any of your messages? Make you sit alone at school? Make you have to deal with the fact that your parents are homophobic without having someone to lean on? It's a fucking nightmare, Ryan."

"Your parents? They're?"

"Yeah, Ryan, they are. I've gone through hell without you Ryan, but you want to know the worst fucking part?

"What?"

"I'm still helplessly in love with you, even after all this shit you've put me through." 

Without a single second of hesitation, Ryan stepped on his tip toes and connected their lips. Shane pulled away quickly. 

"A kiss isn't going to fix things, Ryan."

"But I love you," 

"Don't do this to me," Shane walked further into his house. "Don't say shit like that, Ryan. It's not fucking funny. Especially if you don't mean it." 

"But I do!" Ryan protested. "I do love you and that's why I ran away, I didn't want to come to terms with it and,"

"That doesn't give you an excuse to ignore me like you did. If you really loved me, we could have just talked it out."

"You're right. I'm sorry, Shane. I was scared." Shane saw the glimmer of a tear in Ryan's eye. He couldn't stand to see him cry, even after all this shit he was just put through. So, he gave him a hug. 

"Fuck you, Ryan Bergara," he whispered atop the boys head. "You're a piece of shit, but I love you."

"Can we please be friends again?" Ryan asked, his voice shaky. "I know I'm a dick, but I miss you."

"Yeah, but I'm still pissed at you."

"Fair enough."


End file.
